Love Under A Thunderstorm
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Amu & Kairi are alone together in the Royal Garden on Valentine's Day. Amu's scared of thunder. And a thunderstorm is happening right now! Can Kairi help her?   I got the idea from Ouran High School Host Club Episode 8 & 16 KAIAMU


**Amu's POV**

I was in the Royal Garden, waiting for the other Guardians to show up. I was hoping to give them the chocolates I made for Valentine's Day. T for Tadase-kun, Y for Yaya, R for Rima and K for Chairman. I hoped they were okay; I made them myself without Suu's help after all. I gave my parents and Ami a sample and they liked it.

Suu noticed me panicking, "Don't worry Amu-chan, I'm sure the Guardians will like the chocolates you made."

"You made chocolates Joker?"

"Chairman?"

I turned to see the Chairman standing near the fountain with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I did, for Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"Uhmm, I thought it would be fun"

"I see."

He sat down at the table. At that moment I heard lightning and I cringed.

_Damn it….please don't let there be a thunderstorm….._

_I hate thunder…_

Chairman's voice brought me back to reality.

"Joker, do you hear lightning?"

"Yeah"

**Kairi's POV**

She cringed when the lightning was heard.

_She looks troubled…._

"Are you alright Joker?"

"I'm fine"

_Sure she is…._

I looked down at the table & saw the chocolates. Each chocolate had the initial of each Guardian on it.

_It looks so inviting…._

Unconsciously, I reached out to take mine.

"Chairman?"

I stopped & saw the Joker staring at me.

"Chairman, are you hungry by any chance?"

"No"

My stomach grumbled, my face turned red from the embarrassment and the Joker giggled.

"You can eat it now if you want, you know."

"It's only polite to wait for the others."

"I knew you would say that."

The Joker took my chocolate & waved it in front of my face.

"Come on Chairman, you know you want it."

"Well I…"

Before I could say anything else, she stuffed the chocolate into my mouth.

I stared at her and she laughed.

"You look like a blowfish Chairman!"

To prevent any more embarrassment, I started to chew on the chocolate.

_It tasted delicious!_

As I chewed, I savored its chocolaty taste.

"Chairman?"

I opened my eyes

_I didn't even know I closed them_

I finished chewing and swallowed.

"Yes?"

"How is it?"

"It tastes splendid."

"Seriously?"

_She looks happy._

"Of course"

Her green chara, Suu floated up toher.

"See Amu-chan? I knew you could do it deschu!"

I was surprised.

"You made this without a chara-change?"

She blushed. "Hai"

I smiled at her. "Looks like you are becoming more of who you want to be"

She blushed even more. "Thank You"

Another flash of lightning was heard and the Joker shrieked in surprise and in a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

Rain began pouring down.

_Where did she go?_

_Do I hear whimpering?_

Thunder struck.

_The whimpering got even louder._

Musashi floated towards me "It seems that the Joker has Astraphobia"

I nodded "In other words fear of thunder and lightning"

Suu nodded.

Amu-chan always hid herself under her bed when there were storms, no one else knows about it until now."

Musashi was surprised "Her parents doesn't know?"

Suu shook her head.

I crouched down and saw the Joker hugging her knees and whimpering in fear.

_I can't stand seeing her like this!_

I crawled under the table and sat next to her.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, "It'll be okay."

She turned her head and stared at me for a moment and smiled softly, she laid her head on my shoulder and mumbled one word as she closed her eyes.

"Arigato Kairi."

I smiled & closed my eyes too.

The rain stopped.

**10 minutes later…..**

**Rima's POV**

I am so tired….

Tadase, Yaya & I were chased by fans all over the school.

"Where is Hinamori-san & Sanjo-kun?"

He asked as we entered the Royal Garden together.

"Maybe Amu-chi & Chairman are being chased too?"

I shrugged, "Possibly"

Suddenly, Yaya started jumping up & and down like a crazed fan girl.

"Look, look! I see them!"

She ran towards the table, got on her knees and began taking pictures with her phone.

Tadase & I looked at each other in confusion.

We walked over to Yaya & crouched down.

There they were, sleeping under the table.

Kairi opened his eyes and stared at us.

He seems to be really embarrassed.

**Amu's POV**

I felt someone nudging me; I opened my eyes and saw the Tadase-kun, Rim and Yaya smiling.

"Uhh…Happy Valentine's Day?"

Everyone laughed; Kairi and I crawled out and wiped off the imaginary dust on our clothes.

I saw that the rain stopped and Kairi saw it too.

We turned to each other and smiled.

"My, my what a lovely atmosphere…"

"Yaya!"

"Leave them alone Yaya, don't you see they want some privacy?"

"Rima!"

"Ne Hinamori-san, did you make these?"

he gestured towards the chocolates.

I nodded.

Tadase, Rima & Yaya ate their chocolates.

"Not bad"

"So yummy!"

"Delicious"

I smiled.

_Yes!_

I felt Kairi's hand on my shoulder and I took his hand in mine.

_Things are going to be different from now on….._


End file.
